


Wall

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [41]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy Carter had spent nearly her entire life building a wall around herself.





	Wall

Peggy Carter had spent nearly her entire life building a wall around herself.

As a child, the wall was built with bricks of fantasy, saving the damsel from the dragon. The wall made her feel strong, invincible. Though her sword was cardboard, she wielded it like the real thing, fighting off the monotony of her life, the idea that she was not the proper little girl her mother wanted her to be. 

Little girls grow into young ladies, and walls of imagination fade away, replaced by walls of convention. She did as she was told, finding a proper man with which to build a proper life. Yet this wall was destined to fail. It stripped her of the very strength she believed she had. It was Michael who reminded her of the little girl and her dreams. The little girl with the wall of strength, ready for adventure.

So with the words of her brother tucked in her heart, she set out on rebuilding that wall while fighting not monotony but evil. During the war, the wall was built with confidence and tenacity at its core. It surrounded her like a fortress, impenetrable.

Or so she thought.

Despite its strength, the wall developed faults, tiny cracks from which one man was able to reach inside and tempt her out. Though she was willing, he’d never had the chance to completely bring down the wall.

She spent the years after the war shoring up any cracks, vowing never again to let it falter. With a wall around you, you can accomplish your dreams. You can be strong. You cannot be hurt. Steve’s death nearly destroyed her, so the wall was rebuilt to be higher, stronger, impossible to scale. And it was.

Until Daniel.

It wasn’t so much that he scaled the wall as he made her realize the wall wasn’t necessary. She was her own woman: strong, determined, confident. Nothing could change that. No man, no wall. Nothing.

The walls were never the source of her strength. The strength was within her all along.


End file.
